


fire meet gasoline

by murphysarc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/F, Near Future, Robot!Lydia, mechanic!allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all intents and purposes, she's real. That's what Lydia keeps telling herself, anyway - she's real. But in a world where no one is sure who is a robot and who isn't, the concept of "real" isn't so simple.</p><p>Or, Lydia is a robot without a purpose, and Allison is a mechanic who pieces it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire meet gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks goes out to my beta, canistealyourcat, for being very quick to help out and make this piece what it is. Couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> Most of the thanks, however, goes to henrymaarchbanks, for creating the most beautiful piece of allydia art I have ever seen.

Sometimes, Lydia wondered what it would be like to feel.

She's read enough human books to be able to feign it, to not touch hot stoves and let go of ice before it burned. Sensation was what she longed for - being able to touch anything, to feel texture, to feel…contact.

Robots just weren't programmed with nerve sensors. Sure, Lydia was a pretty advanced machine, and could feel all the emotions human could, but heat? No, apparently that was too complicated.

Of course, it wasn't like she could complain. Lydia lived in a world where robots were manufactured on the down-low, sold to the highest bidder, and then dumped off in alleyways when they were no longer needed. She didn't even know who made her - all she remembered was being pushed out the door of some warehouse because she didn't "look quite right."

There wasn't even a way to track down her place of making, either. Humans in this time hated robots that could roam free. That's why no one knew Lydia was just a hunk of wires and circuits - save for the small door on her back that led into her power systems, there was no way of knowing she wasn't human. And this way, she was safe, safe from being hunted down, humiliated or beaten in the streets, or being torn to pieces.

Still, the biggest thing on her mind was feeling the air around her. If only she knew whether it was hot or cold, then she'd be happy.

**********

Allison, on the other hand, had the opposite problem.

The heat inside the repair shop was scorching. It probably didn't help that she was leaning over the hood of a steaming car, but the sun shining through the one window right onto her forehead was making it worse.

Sighing, she finally stood up, stretching her back after being hunched over for so long. She looked over her car to see Kira, her best friend, bent over a car of her own. "Don't you ever get tired?" Allison laughed.

Kira glanced up for a second. "Could say the same for you."

Allison just shook her head. Whenever they were working in the shop, Kira became a totally different person; focused, practical, and grounded. Allison wished sometimes she could be more like that.

"We're five minutes over, anyways," Allison finally said, her eyes shifting to the blinking clock signalling the end of their shift. "Wanna head out?"

Kira's eyes widened. "But I'm almost done!"

"Yeah, alright, alright," Allison sighed. "I'm heading home, then. It's a furnace in here."

"Can't handle the heat-"

"-get out of the kitchen," Allison finished, rolling her eyes. "Have fun getting burned!"

"Go get yourself a nice boy," Kira said, bending back over the hood. The white car she was working on sparkled as the sun rays hit it, illuminating Kira in light.

"Or lady," Allison corrected.

"Ah, right," Kira said. "Well, go get yourself a nice somebody."

"Sure thing, I'll get right on that," she scoffed. "It's not so easy for all of us, though…"

"You're just jealous of me and Scott," Kira teased as Allison tied her blue jacket around her waist. She opened the door and just stood there for a minute, letting the cold air refresh her.

"You caught me." She walked out the door, and just as she was about to close it, she turned back and yelled, "You know we don't get paid for overtime, right?"

All she heard was a startled "What?" from Kira before she closed the door and started walking home.

**********

The park was always a tranquil place. People seemed to come there when they had nowhere else to go; mostly because it was right in the middle of the city, so normally by the time you got there you would figure out another place to go. But for Lydia? It was an escape.

She could sit still on a wooden park bench and imagine she was feeling the air on her face. She could try and sense her fiery hair whipping back with the wind, or that her fingers were getting splinters from clutching onto the wood too tightly.

But eventually, she had to go back home, as the light from the day was dimming, and even robots needed to recharge. Sighing, she got up, turned around, and walked right into somebody.

The reason for this was simple; both girls were not paying the slightest bit of attention. While Lydia was busy wishing she had functioning nerves, Allison was spending her time thinking about how she felt everything far too strongly. She wanted balance, and by looking down at the ground and just watching her feet move forwards, one after the other, she could often achieve that.

But, she also achieved walking right into somebody, and falling right onto the grass.

“Oh!” Lydia exclaimed, more startled than Allison, despite being the one still standing. “Oh my god. Are you okay?”

Allison laughed and pushed herself up to a sitting position. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Sorry, I wasn’t really watching where I was going there.”

Lydia just kept shaking her head, completely flustered, until she realized that she should help the girl up. “I am so sorry,” she continued, extending her hand. “That was so embarrassing. I think I might have ruined your outfit, too, I’m so sorry-”

Allison cut her off by taking her hand, and though she cringed a little at Lydia’s tight grip, didn’t say anything and allowed herself to be hauled up. “Really, it’s okay,” Allison promised. “I think I should be asking if you’re okay.”

Lydia laughed nervously. “Sorry.” There was an awkward pause as the two of them collected themselves, like neither of them really wanted to let this moment go.

Finally, Allison noticed it was getting dark, and she still had a ways to walk home. “Well, I better be going but - it was nice meeting you…?”

“Lydia.”

“Allison.” They shared a smile, before Allison turned and pulled the blue jacket around her waist back up and over her shoulders.

The sound of her feet crunching against the soft grass was all either of them could hear before Lydia called out, “Wait! Can I walk you home?”

Turning around and trying to hide her small smile, Allison nodded. “Sure. I’d love that.”

Lydia smiled, too, but out of relief. “I live in the same direction, in the apartment complex a few blocks down?”

“That’s just across the street from me,” Allison realized, who lived in one of those gated communities everyone thought was super fancy, but actually was full of poor people.

“Great,” Lydia said. “Let’s go, then, before it gets too dark, or before either of us fall again.”

**********

They arrived home too soon for Lydia’s taste. On the way, they’d ended up talking about everyone and everything, telling each other their likes, dislikes, stories from the past, or just discussing news. Obviously, Lydia withheld the most important information about her - the fact that, despite seeing their hands brush several times, she never felt Allison’s skin - but everything else was open for discussion.

She learned that Allison was a mechanic, who worked in a small shop with her best friend. She learned that she had moved to this tiny town when her mother died in order to get away from everything, and never left. She even learned that Allison had dated only two people in her life, and that she was bisexual.

Lydia in turn tried to tell as much as possible. She told Allison that she had no real family, but that was okay. She explained that she loved small places, and that was why she stayed here, because she felt it had a sort of rustic charm. And, Lydia even shared that she had never really dated anyone.

By the time they were standing outside of the gate to Allison’s complex, though, Lydia only wanted to know (and tell) more. “Here I am. Number 32, just inside. Thanks for walking me home,” Allison said.

“Well, I had to repay you somehow for knocking you down,” Lydia replied, laughing.

Allison smiled, looked away for an instant, and then looked back. “Would you - we should do this again sometime.”

Lydia blinked in surprise. “Are you...asking me out?”

Allison laughed. “Well, yeah, if you’re okay with that.”

“Of course,” Lydia answered, probably too quickly. “Yeah, of course. Here, uh, have my number?”

They exchanged digits, and then a date, and then a location. “So I’ll see you Saturday?” Allison asked.

“Sure,” Lydia replied. “I will definitely see you on Saturday.”

“Okay!” Allison said. “Great! See you then!”

As Allison unlocked the gate and walked into her complex, Lydia couldn’t help but think that maybe she was going to be okay, after all.

**********

And then, somehow, it was Saturday.

It felt like a dream to Lydia - she kept having to ask herself, did that really happen? Even though the answer was “yes” she was having trouble believing herself.

“What the hell am I going to wear?” Lydia muttered, staring at the rather bland clothes in her closet.

“The famous Lydia Martin, nervous?” Malia, Lydia’s best friend, was sitting on her saggy couch scrolling through her phone. Like Lydia, Malia was a robot, which made it easier to have a connection. She doubted she’d ever trust anyone more than Malia.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lydia said, shaking her head. “Can’t help it. Believe it or not, I can be quite layered at times.”

Malia just laughed. “By the way, you look great in blue. Or floral. Maybe blue floral.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I look great in everything.” Secretly, though, she was afraid that if she screwed up one part of the date, everything would be screwed up.

Finally picking up on the redhead’s discomfort, Malia got up and stood close to Lydia. Since neither of them could feel, a hand on the shoulder or a reassuring hug wouldn’t do anything - just knowing that someone was close was good enough for them. “You got this,” Malia said. “Allison will love you, and if she doesn’t, then I’ll go hurt her.”

Lydia smiled and looked over at her. “Thanks...I appreciate you being here.”

“You gave me something to do,” Malia said, but then shook her head. “No, of course I’d be here. And when you come back, you better call me and tell me how it goes.”

“Good,” Lydia said. “I need someone to over-analyze or cry with.”

“Think positively!” Malia reminded her. “Now get out there! Don’t keep her waiting!”

Without another word, Lydia waved goodbye and walked out and got into the car that she shared with Malia, driving to the restaurant as quickly as possible, and always keeping the clock in the corner of her eye so she knew she wasn’t late.

Allison had actually suggested this restaurant - “Solo i migliori.” Lydia had looked it up when she got home, and it translated from Italian to be “Only The Best.” She sure hoped they served the best Italian food, but it didn’t really matter - robots couldn’t taste food, after all. But for Allison? She could make a couple sacrifices.

She arrived pretty quickly, but entered slowly; what if Allison wasn’t there? Or worse, what if she stood Lydia up? She’d never been on a date before, and being stood up on her first one would be the worst thing that could have happened.

But when she came in, and told the hostess her name - which the reservation was under - she was ushered to a table in the back where Allison was already seated, sipping aimlessly at some ice water. “Hey!” Allison said as soon as she caught sight of Lydia. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Lydia said, pretty relieved that she wasn’t alone. “I hope you weren’t here for too long.”

“Oh, no, it was only a few minutes,” Allison assured her. “I like being early to places anyways, you know?”

“But then you can’t be fashionably late!”

And just like that, the conversation sparked up again. They were only interrupted once, when the waitress came to ask them what they’d like. Allison got the fettucine alfredo, and Lydia got the gnocchi; naturally, when the food arrived, the first thing they both did was take a little from the other’s plate.

Although she couldn’t taste it at all - she was still able to swallow food, but her tastebuds were simply missing - Lydia assured Allison that her food tasted great. However, as soon as Allison tried a bite of her food, she let out a little yelp and immediately drank some ice water. “Hot!” she said, drinking some more. Finally, when her mouth wasn’t burning anymore, she looked up at Lydia in wonder. “How did you not think that was hot at all?”

Lydia blanched a little bit, but regained her composure. “Oh, uh. I guess I just like my food hot.”

Allison shook her head, but seemed to buy it. “You’re crazy. Just warn me next time so I don’t burn my tongue off.”

They laughed it off, but Lydia knew how close she’d come to being discovered.

Dinner passed without incident. The both of them had finished after a while, and agreed to split the check, but right as they were getting up to leave, a huge crash could be heard from behind them. They both turned to see one of the waitresses, the one that had served them, sprawled on the ground, two trays dropped and lying at her side.

“That fall looks like it hurt,” Allison remarked, and looked like she was going over to help the waitress, until a burly man sitting in another booth stood up and stood over the waitress threateningly. Lydia motioned for Allison to sit back down, and the other girl did so. She didn’t like the look of that man.

“Let me see your back,” the man said to the waitress, and a chill went through Lydia’s spine.

The waitress shook her head. “I’m so sorry sir, I’ll have this mess cleaned up in just a moment.”

“No,” the man said, putting one boot on her hand to stop her from moving. “I said, let me see your back.”

The waitress paled. “I don’t think that’s necessary-”

Before she could finish, the man bent down and ripped her uniform open in the back. A small square power box was jutting out, marking her as a robot - just like Lydia. Unconsciously, as she sat there terrified, Lydia found herself pulling her shirt down just to make sure her power box was covered.

“I knew it,” the man growled. He yelled out then so the whole restaurant was listening, “This establishment has been using robots to serve us! And they thought we’d be okay with this rubbish! Are we going to stand for that?”

“No!” The cheer came from about ten other people, but not Lydia - and she noticed, not Allison, either.

The waitress was crying, but the man barked at her to stop. “You are a machine. You are a disgusting machine that should not have been created. Your tears are just a sympathy ploy, and we know it, so shut it.”

A few more employees were coming out now, but no one dared to say anything. Lydia figured most of them were robots, too.

“You robots have been an infestation for far too long.” The man took one final look at everyone, making sure his eyes met all the customers. He stared right at the fallen waitress as he finished, “And it’s time you leave.”

He drove the heel of his boot right into the waitress’ power box. The instant he did that, her eyes slammed shut and the tension in her body faded - he had crushed her power, killing her. One of the customers near the window stood up, gave a cry, and then flipped his table over. Plates, forks, and glasses all crashed to the ground, shattering. More customers started standing up, throwing things to the floor, and going after the rest of the employees.

“We need to go.” Allison snapped Lydia out of her terrified daze. The dark-haired girl grabbed Lydia’s hand, pulling her up and towards the front of the shop. She followed her without question, still numb. The image of the waitress dying played over and over in her mind. One day, that could be her.

They managed to get outside without much of a problem. “Where’s your car?” Allison asked quickly. Lydia managed to point to it, and somehow got the keys out of her purse even with shaking hands. Allison placed her hands on top of Lydia’s, stilling them, and then took the keys. “Get in,” she said. “I can drive.”

Lydia did as told. As they pulled out of the parking lot, she could see someone had started a fire. The whole restaurant was going to be burned to the ground, just because of one man.

Finally, Lydia came back to her senses. “What about your car?”

“I didn’t bring it; I came in a taxi,” Allison assured her. “It’s fine. Now what about you? Are you okay?”

Lydia looked over to see Allison glancing at her with big, brown, worried eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” she said. “I’m fine, of course I’m fine.” And she was, really. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen a physical attack against a robot. But then again, she’d never seen a robot murdered so close to her before.

“Look,” Allison said, “I’m sorry if I got the wrong impression, but, I remember earlier you ate scorching hot food without feeling even any discomfort. And then you kept staring at that girl, the robot, and I - are you -”

“Yes.” Lydia regretted answering as soon as she’d spoken. She shouldn’t have said anything. It was a mistake, a huge one, to tell anyone that you were a robot. But Allison hadn’t taken part in the riot, and she seemed genuinely sad that the waitress had been killed.

“Okay,” Allison said. “That’s okay. That doesn’t change anything, you know that, right? I appreciate you telling me.”

And that was that. Allison dropped Lydia off with her car and walked her right to her apartment. “I can stay the night,” she offered, multiple times, but Lydia politely declined. She needed to be alone. She wasn’t even sure she could handle being around Malia.

When Allison left, Lydia closed the door, and then collapsed to the ground, sitting there. She knew she should call Malia, tell her everything, but she felt so drained that she couldn’t even pick up her phone. Instead, she just over-analyzed everything - was Allison really okay with it? Could they continue the way they were? Would she have to move towns, find another sleepy location that she could hide in?

Eventually, it became too much. She shut herself off, and slept right in the same spot that night, against the door.

**********

“What do you mean, you told her? Lydia, that’s - why would you do that?”

It was the next morning, and as promised, Lydia had finally called Malia. Malia had actually called her about twenty times that night, to make sure that Lydia was okay; the news of the riot at the restaurant was all over town, and it seemed a new wave of anti-robot propaganda was rising.

“Yes,” Lydia sighed, “I told her about me...but she figured it out on her own, really, and didn’t mind. At least I don’t think she did, I haven’t actually called her yet.”

“Well,” Malia said testily, “Get off the phone with me and go call her. Let her know you’re okay, and then we’ll see how she really feels, I suppose.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine with it still,” Lydia said, but it was more to reassure her than Malia. “I mean, I gave her the biggest news anyone could and she didn’t push me out of the car or anything. She doesn’t care that I’m a robot; what more could I ask for?”

Lydia didn’t get a chance to hear Malia’s response.

A rough set of hands suddenly shoved her from behind, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. Her phone clattered out of her hand and the screen cracked. The soft mutter of Malia’s voice shut off, leaving her alone with whoever attacked her.

Lydia tried to turn around, as she was lying on her stomach, but before she could gather her senses another kick came to her side, sending her sprawling onto her back. Her power box took the brunt of the hit, and as impact came, her vision jolted and she could physically feel her senses react slower. Something had come out of place in her power box, and unless she got it fixed, she was going to die soon.

Even through blurry vision, she looked up and managed to see a man’s face towering over her. “Robot, are you?” Through the voice, she recognized just who it was - her landlord, probably by on a monthly check-up, only to walk in and hear Lydia announce just who she was.

“No,” she tried to say, but her voice was giving out on her. The wires that made up her vocal cords just weren’t getting enough energy.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, and then kicked her once more, but this time, Lydia managed to curl on her side, and not her back. “I want you out in an hour,” he growled. “Gone. I never want to see you again.”

He left then, and that was the second largest miracle of Lydia’s life - that he didn’t have it in him to kill her.

It took her about ten minutes to finally get up and start walking again. Her vision kept focusing in and out, and sometimes, it would black out for a period. Her hearing was getting fuzzy, and she knew her voice would only sound like a croak. She needed help, but -

Allison. Allison was a mechanic. She would know what to do.

It took her a long time, too long, to shuffle out of her apartment and across the street to Allison’s. The gate was shut, but a passing car entering the complex let her follow them in. By the time she got to Allison’s front door, number 32, just as Allison had told her, she was ready to collapse and give up her life.

The door opened, and there she was, looking just as perfect as the night before. “Lydia? Are you alright?”

Instead of replying, Lydia just stumbled in Allison’s general direction. “Oh my god,” she said, “You are definitely not alright. Here, come in, let me help you.” Gently, Allison let Lydia support herself on her, and though it was awkward, Allison managed to get her inside.

But she wasn’t alone. Another girl was standing in the living room, mouth open and gaping at Lydia. “This is her?” the girl said. “What’s - What’s going on?”

It was a while before Lydia managed to talk, but as Allison got her seated on the couch, she managed to say, “My landlord. He attacked me.”

“You were attacked?” the other girl cried. “I’ll call the police.”

“No!” Lydia and Allison both said at the same time, causing the girl to freeze. “Kira,” Allison said more calmly, “That would be a very, very bad idea. Lydia...was it because…”

Lydia could only nod, causing Allison to suck in a little bit of air in fear. “Well, he can’t get here,” she promised, and then moved back slightly. “I have my toolbox in the front closet, I’ll just go and-”

“Toolbox?” The girl, Kira, was still standing in the middle of the room, puzzlement on her face. “Why would you - wait. No, that’s not possible. Allison, you wouldn’t - she’s not a, you know, a robot, is she?”

Lydia wanted to cry. She knew that tone - Kira was not going to be okay with her being made from gears and bolts. Allison didn’t say anything, either, which only confirmed it to Kira.

“Oh my god,” Kira said. “Allison! I said go and get yourself a nice somebody, not something!”

“Kira, don’t-”

“I am going to call the police.” Kira grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket, too, just to show she was serious. “I don’t know what she’s told you, but these things aren’t natural, Ali. It’s only going to hurt you in the end.”

“Kira, please!”

Lydia couldn’t take it anymore. Obviously Kira meant a lot to Allison, probably more than Lydia ever would. It wasn’t right for her to stay. Her vision and movement was getting worse, too, which meant she only had a few hours to live. She’d go live out her final moments in peace somewhere, alone, how it was meant to be.

Before Allison or Kira could stop her, Lydia used all her energy to stand up and bolt out the door. The sorrow filling her heart only made her move faster.

She kept moving forwards as long as she could, and as fast as she could, but eventually the damage done to her system just became too much. Turning into an alley in between two buildings, she collapsed onto the pavement, the wall behind her the only reason she was able to remain sitting.

“I’m so sorry.” She didn’t know why she was saying it out loud, but she really was sorry. She was sorry to that waitress that had been murdered, and to all the other robots that ended up like her, discarded and trashed. She was sorry to Malia, and even to Kira, for posing a threat. But most of all, she was sorry she’d entered Allison’s life and took a bit of it away.

With those final thoughts, her vision blacked out and didn’t come back online. Lydia didn’t, either.

**********

Allison would curse herself for a long time for not acting faster than she had. She just stood there, watching, as Lydia ran from the apartment and out into the afternoon light. “I’m going after her,” she finally managed, grabbing her jacket from a hook and throwing it on.

“Allison,” Kira protested, “It’s not worth it. It’s just a hunk of metal.”

“She is my friend.” Allison’s gaze met Kira’s, and they stood there for a while, locked in the gaze. “And I am going to help her.”

“But-”

“If you are my friend, Kira, you aren’t going to try and stop me.”

There was a moment where Allison was sure Kira was going to dial the police and give up everything they’d ever had, but then, she put her phone back in the pocket and sat down dejectedly on the couch. “Thank you,” Allison said. Even though Kira didn’t say anything, the message was received.

She opened the front closet, grabbed her toolbox, and ran out the door.

**********

It wasn’t hard to find Lydia, thankfully. The redhead hadn’t gone very far, and after a couple lucky guesses Allison spotted her, lying on her side in an empty alleyway.

“Lydia?” There was no response. It was clear that she was dead; but like any machine, she could be fixed, and Allison knew she could.

Quickly, Allison turned her onto her back, and cut through her clothes to locate the power box. Opening it carefully, she almost dropped her tools in shock - the contents had been shaken, repeatedly, and now nothing was where it was supposed to be. “It’s okay,” she said to herself, over and over. “We can fix this. This is nothing.”

She took five, ten, fifteen seconds to just breathe and stop shaking, until finally, she grabbed the tools she needed and got to work.

It didn’t take long and yet it seemed to take forever, but finally, everything was back in place and all systems seemed to be working. Allison knew that once she closed the power box, Lydia would either work or not work.

Carefully, with extreme precision, she shut the power box and stood back a little. The couple seconds that passed were the longest that she’d ever felt. For a moment, she was sure that she’d failed, and Lydia would be lost to the world.

But then, with a slight whirr and a blink, Lydia sat up, and her eyes immediately found Allison’s. “Am I dreaming?” Those were the first words Lydia spoke, and they brought tears to Allison’s eyes.

“You’re okay!” she cried, throwing her arms around Lydia, who immediately nestled her head into the crook of Allison’s neck. “Oh my god. I was so worried.”

“Did you find me?” Lydia whispered.

“Of course I did. I’d always find you.”

“I - Allison, thank you so much…”

“Thank you for not being dead.”

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn’t heavy - it was filled with the lightest feeling Allison had ever felt. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too.”

**********

In two hours, Allison and Lydia were sitting in Allison’s car, driving as far away from the city they could.

Allison had proudly called into work, declaring that she quit, and was never coming back. She called Kira too, who was crying, and kept yelling that she was sorry and that she’d messed up. Though Allison didn’t want to leave her, they both understood.

Lydia made sure Malia was notified as soon as they got in the car. They were both crying, now, and Malia just kept telling her how proud she was. Lydia knew; she’d always known, and she hoped that things between Malia and the new boy she’d met worked out. Both Lydia and Allison vowed to call their friends all the time, and they never broke that promise.

It took them nine days to decide on a place. They slept in the car, most nights, curled into one another in the backseat. Discomfort wasn’t something Lydia could feel, so she made sure Allison was comfortable before wrapping herself around her.

Finally, they found the perfect sleepy town to move into. They found an apartment up for sale, and moved in within the week. Allison found a new job as a mechanic at the used car dealership, and Lydia applied for a job at the library and was accepted within the week.

Every so often, Lydia would visit Allison at the shop, and they’d go to a back room together. Allison would open Lydia up, check that everything was in order, and then they’d go home together and cuddle on the bed and watch re-runs of cheesy movies.

They never went more than that. Although they never dated, or married, or anything like that, the connection they shared was enough. And sure, Lydia would never appear to age, but she knew she’d make sure her lifespan would be exactly the same as Allison’s. Allison and Lydia both knew that they could never live without the other.

For, during those calm nights, curled into one being and one person, Allison would feel herself calm down and she’d relax into Lydia’s arms, and Lydia, if she tried hard enough, could almost feel Allison’s body against hers.

They wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 


End file.
